


Fantasy

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2014 Videos [1]
Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Romcom dangers, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: I'll have what she's having.





	Fantasy

 

song by Mariah Carey

 

_I'll have what she's having._

 


End file.
